User talk:Jeripengu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kenji Oja page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 09:43, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Message from Promenius Hey there, Jeripengu! Good work on the templates! That sure cleaned up a lot of articles! Anyway, I was just wondering if you could make it so that the Unit/Zen Master information templates has a line/tab where it'd be possible to add in the individual units' health, seeing as I have a chart lying around on my computer that says how much health each unit has. I'd do it myself, but I'm a complete and utter noob at Template-creating and editing and such, though I can obviously still insert previously-created templates and fill them, as you might have noticed xD Anyway, I just figured that might be something worth adding in, seeing as we've already got the Rice/Water/Yin/Yang numbers on all the units, so adding in the health of the units as well would be an added bonus for anyone who's looking for information on these units/Zen Master ;) If you'd be willing to do that I could just do the rest and fill in each individual unit's health, one by one. Anyway, it's no biggie if you can't (or don't want to) do it, but I just thought I ought to ask, seeing as we're both working to clean up this Wikia and make it better :P Promenius (talk) 20:25, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Reply Welcome! I have L33t skills in Wikia and know much about Battle Realms. I have much information from my data where I have my own description of units' Battle Gear, if you want I'm going to add it. Why we need to add units' health? I'm going to add more templates ASAP. Good job on working BR Wikia! P.S. How did you heck get that Shale Spider icon? I've never seen that before. JP | Talk 00:45, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Second Message from Promenius Well, let's face it; it's information that might be useful for some fans and/or players! For example, some people might just be interested in knowing as much as possible about specific units; if they know exactly how much health (or hit points, if you prefer that term) that unit has (and how much health other units have), then that information can be incorporated into strategies and such in-game. For a new player, mass-training a single unit (let's say the Leaf Disciple of the Lotus) might seem like a good idea at first, but the player might reconsider when he sees that the Leaf Disciple has a rather small amount of health in comparison to the other units. I mean, we show the cost of rice, water and yin/yang for the exact same reason; to give players more information about the individual units, whether they're just randomly interested in such facts or whether they want to know about such things for use in advanced strategies. If you don't think it's necessary, then no need to add it in... I just thought that we might as well show as much information as possible about the units/Zen Masters, seeing as this is a site that people will come to for information on the aforementioned units/Zen Masters ^^ P.S.: I found the icon for the Shale Spiders (and a lot of other units, like the Nightvol and the Hordeling) on the following page, many months ago, after a LOT of searching on the internet! http://www.battlerealmsvn.com/showthread.php?t=33 Promenius (talk) 11:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Reply Ah, you mean the HP (Health Points) of units. That will be good idea for people who know the exact health of units, no problem I'll add it along with training duration, but not now. I'll note you when I add it in all Templates I created. The game never show the units' health in numbers unlike the other RTS games such as Warcraft III. I saw the training duration in this site, http://www.battlerealmsvn.com/showthread.php?t=33. What's the game speed? Is this 1.50q version? I already saw all of the icons in the game except for Shale Spider before. If you want to organize unit articles just what I did, go to this subpage: User:Jeripengu/Unit_Guide. Please edit in Source mode, it's better than the visual mode. Please remove "Template:" in , 'cause it's space efficient. If you want other template, go here: http://battlerealms.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Infobox_templates Regards, JP | Talk 12:10, May 13, 2013 (UTC). Regarding Zymeth... I just thought to let you know that Zymeth's passive -isn't- included in his Battle Gear ability.. I thought about leaving this in the edit summary, but it seems my explanation took up too much space, heh. To clear things up, Zymeth's Passive Ability is the ability to call down lightning bolts whenever it is raining, -regardless- of whether or not it was Zymeth who made it rain. His Battle Gear makes it rain, while his passive ability is what makes him call down lightning bolts from rain. We can see this if two players fight against each other, with both players playing as Lotus and using Zymeth; if one player's Zymeth uses his Battle Gear to call up a storm, then both the player's Zymeth and ANY other Zymeths on the map can call down lightning, as a result of them all having the passive ability to call down lightning. That's why I kept editing Zymeth's article to leave his Passive up there ^^ Promenius (talk) 18:57, May 16, 2013 (UTC)